Supernova
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Pull pull pull you in -RiSo- Until one day it all explodes.


Disclaimer: Squeenix n Disney own Kingdom Hearts. Sora owns Riku... for now (eheheh)

Pairing: Soriku

Summary: Pull pull pull you in (RiSo) Until one day it all explodes.

**-Supernova-**

The light and bright of a beating heart that could be no others.

The glimmer and glitter of a blade, a key, no other could wield so well.

A sun rising to chase away the darkness, fighting shadows for every inch, every scrap-heap and every single person it could brighten.

Strong and pretty little Sora.

Bubbly and always far to giddy-bright to dislike.

Always to innocent to tarnish with that darker side to life.

Sora was the Sun.

Radiant and beautiful, always giving all he had to try and make the world a better place.

Like gravity you're drawn to him, pulled closer until all you see is you and him, even when the darkness grows to drag you away.

You'll always reach for him, even undeserving.

You'll always ask for him, even when you beg him to stay away.

You'll always love him, even though you can't deny the rights that Kairi has as she waits in the sand.

You fight him until someone makes you, fight beside him even when there's no need.

Reign in your need and lust and longing, knowing Sora deserves so much better.

The scream and rage of a sorrow, a pain, that no sun should ever have to bare.

The sun doesn't rise that day.

Angry and sad and lonely and to sick and tired to fight away the monsters - chase away the shadows.

He growls and he cries and he wishes someone else was the sun. Wishes he was just strong and pretty little Sora.

Just the little boy who raced and played with Riku, chased seagulls and ice cream trucks with Kairi and had just enough selfish in him to be greedy for another world.

You don't answer the knock at the door.

Already, you know who it is and what they want.

They want you to tread dangerous waters, comfort the boy. Go against every urge you've ever had and convince him to rise and fight, no matter his objections.

No matter the fact that he deserves better, had always deserved better, then a life of war.

Even if no one but you seems to see how much drain and strain they put on him.

Especially if you're the only one to look hard enough at him.

You open the door violently, letting it swing back on it's hinges until it hits your foot.

Your rant dies on your tongue. You know how much it hurts Mickey, at least, to ask so much of everybody else.

In under an hour you've been guilt-tripped into guilt-tripping Sora.

Because the sun didn't rise, everyone else was busy to try anyway.

Multiple patrols in place of the one - Sora draws them in before he knocks them out flat.

"It's Riku," you add to your knock - actually hoping the quiet tone to your voice doesn't make it through his door, that he ignores you for at least this day, even the sun needs a day to breathe.

For a moment he seems inclined to do just that, but before you can take one step away he's opening his bedroom door and pulling you inside.

His eyes are bloodshot and his cheeks still damp.

His clothes are rumpled - he wasn't even in his pajamas, still in the outfit he went to fight in the night before.

His nails are chewed down, his knuckles bruised.

You softly ask him what happened, though you know it wouldn't have needed to be much - he'd been on his edge a while now - solar flare teardrops laid across a battlefeild.

His gaze averts to your shoes. The silence is long winded and seemingly unbreakable.

He reminds you of the islands, voice almost to soft coming from his tear-eyed face. He reminds you of your parents, your school.

He confesses he'd missed them the first night away.

He tells you the determination was all that kept him taking the gummi-ship one night and running home.

Then he laughs, and the bitterness fits him just this once.

"What's home without you?" He asks. "What's home but memories we shared once, without you?"

You wonder, silently, if that applies to you alone, without the time searching for Kairi. Then you almost kick yourself for your greed. It's enough that it _applies_ to you. Nothing else matters.

He begins to pace. Back and forth against the floorboards to his room. His gaze flitters, from one spot to another.

"When I got to class late, I got a detention," he reminds you, eyes brushing yours for a moment before leaving, "when I'm late to a distress call, world's die."

He takes a shaky breath. You echo him.

"I never wanted to be a hero," he confesses, voice cracking on the last word, "I just wanted... I needed to find you, keep you safe."

You take a half-step forward. He doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry I-"

He cuts you off with another bitter laugh. You worry it's growing on him, when it suits him still.

"Don't you get it?" He asks, "they would have made another excuse for me to fight."

He falls silent, gaze offering apologies he was to on-edge to speak. He didn't mean to snap at you, never meant to snap at you.

You sit on his bed. "...We could run."

His sunshine brightness flares with hope. "You'd come with me?"

"My world is empty without you," you promise. Then wince, hoping that he heard only what he needed, not what you did.

As you look away you can feel his eyes boring into you, searching your soul.

"Maybe..." he whispers. All the shy the bitterness and fighting should have worn away.

You glance up, unable to stop yourself.

His blush is radiant (yes, like the sun). His smile is shy like his voice was.

You wonder, silently awed, if what he needs and you need are one in the same.

"If you stayed..." he explained, still shy, "maybe I wouldn't have to run."

"I wouldn't leave you." You leave the 'again' unsaid.

He hears it, doesn't seem to mind reminders in place of promises.

Sora steps forward, slowly but with none of the caution for a battlefield. He moves until he reaches the bed, looking down to where you sit.

Your feelings are bubbling, unsure, beneath your skin. Begging to be set free by touch or tongue or lips.

"More than anything else," Sora confesses, "what hurts me is that fighting hurts you."

Your mind flips itself. Reconnects things.

Sora's solar flare teardrops match with the darkness trying to claw it's way into your heart, abusing the pain weakened parts.

_'Riku, are you sure your not jealous of Sora?'_

The need for Sora to love you back - a hope like that festers even after pushing it aside.

"When you're close, it hurts less," you confess.

Knowing that if he bent now and accepted you it would hurt less than less.

Sora brightens. Visibly pulling himself back together.

"Then I'll stay close," he promises. His eyes lock onto yours and you know you'll have very few secrets from him now, "closer then close?"

You pull him down to your lap with a playful almost-growl sound.

Your lips meet somewhere between you both.

His laugh is bright, beautiful and amazingly carefree.

The sun doesn't rise until noon the next day.

He does it slowly, in increments broken with tender kisses and lingering touches that feel like heaven to you.

When the sun rises, the darkness is chased away. From Radiant Gardens, from the gummi-routes, from whatever world needed a dose of sunshine.

From you too.

There was no room for darkness in your heart, to full with love and promises and Sora for the darkness to reclaim a part of.

The bright and light of a beating heart that could be no others (promised to you).

The glitter and glimmer if a blade, a key, that no other could wield so well (slicing alongside your own).

A sun rising to chase away the shadows. Fighting the darkness for every inch, every scrap-heap and every single person it could brighten (but always brightening your life, and you his own, before any other).

Supernova; Sora would break without you.

Eclipse; that's okay. You wouldn't want to be anywhere else anyway.

**(xxx)**


End file.
